deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer vs The Boss
Cole Macgrath vs Alex Mercer vs The Leader of the 3rd Street Saints is a What-If 3-Way Deathbattle created by Friendlysociopath. Notes: "Good" MacGrath only. The Boss is limited only to what they've had in reality. Uh, language warning? Description Three men enter, one man leaves. Okay wait, two men and a mutant enter, one man leaves- or maybe the mutant. Okay hang on, one man, one mutant, and one virus enter- and someone leaves! Interlude Boomstick: Well kids, have we got something special for you today! Whiz: That's right, normally we pit one character vs one other character. Boomstick: But now we're having a 3-way baby! Whiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: Okay- that came out wrong- can I try again? Whiz: Nope, it's on the internet- your words are immortal. Boomstick: Crap... Whiz: But he's correct, this time around we're pitting three different characters up against one another! Boomstick: Leading the charge is the Infamous Cole MacGrath! Whiz: His opponent- Alex Mercer from Prototype! Boomstick: And then the third fighter is The Boss from Saints Row! Whiz: Truly a battle of the ages. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick! Whiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Cole MacGrath But inside, inside me, something was beginning. Whiz: Cole MacGrath was a seemingly normal human being when he started out. Boomstick: And then someone set off a nuke in his city. Whiz: Not a nuke, a Ray Sphere- this device drained the neuroelectric energy from thousands of people and concentrated all of that power into one person, Cole. Boomstick: Getting power from balls huh? Yep yep, I've seen it all before. Whiz: Cole eventually gained power over electricity, able to absorb and control it at will; as he trained he learned to harness this power in several ways. Boomstick: The man can throw lightning bolts- actual lightning bolts- from his hands! Whiz: Well he can, the Magnum Bolt is the only "lightning" in his arsenal, the rest of his bolts are more like balls of energy than actual lightning bolts. He can hurl these projectiles in a variety of fashions- a flurry of quick shots that home in on the target- or heavier attacks that are slower and less accurate. Cole also can channel his power in additional methods: he can throw it as a sort of grenade that lands and then explodes, he can upset the gravity in the area to cause enemies to float in the air, he can even form a rocket that he can manually steer! Boomstick: Speaking of slower- how does he get around? If he gets in a car it explodes! Whiz: Cole has spent a large amount of time learning how to parkour- allowing him to traverse his urban environment with ease. He augments this agile moveset with his electromagnetism- allowing him to latch onto certain surfaces with an electronic tether as well as giving him the brief ability to glide and jump off of cars. He can even jump on rails and telephone lines to get around. Boomstick: And the best part yet- he's not even restricted to lightning! During his game he gains access to either Ice or Fire powers too! Whiz: As we're going with the "Good Karma" version of Cole- that means he gains the power of Cryokinesis- allowing his attacks to freeze his opponents when used properly. Boomstick: Electricity, magnetism, AND ice? Talk about having a lot of tricks! Whiz: Here's one more then, Cole is also fairly good at CQC when he needs to be. His friend Zeke even created an AMP for Cole- which functions mostly as a club/sword but can also be used to channel Cole's powers better. Cole has also shown the ability to heal himself by absorbing more electricity, giving him an effective way to restore his health if he takes damage. Boomstick: I'm getting amped up for this fight Whiz! Whiz: However, Cole does have some weaknesses due to his powers. He cannot hold a gun or his electricity will cause the gunpowder to explode. While he can step in a puddle of water, any greater amount will cause him extreme damage and may even kill him. He has however turned both of these weaknesses into advantages before- using water to shock his enemies and using his electricity to destroy gun emplacements. Boomstick: A shocking yet welcome addition to Deathbattle- now bring on the rest of the men in the 3-way! Whiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: Dammit. Alex Mercer They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist- I'm all of these things. Boomstick: Now here's a man with a plan. Whiz: Alex Mercer is an incredibly talented scientist, at a young age he was recruited into a special research group known as Gentech in order to use his genius- and his coldly analytical mind- to further their genetic research. Boomstick: They made massive advancements and created a super virus called the 'Blacklight' virus; capable of infecting living tissue and changing it faster than my ex-wife can down. Whiz: But the government group known as Blackwatch started keeping tabs on them- eventually moving to silence any potential leaks- like Mercer. Boomstick: What was a sociopath with an incredibly deadly virus and his life on the line supposed to do? Whiz: About what you'd expect, Mercer released the virus, infecting himself with the Blacklight virus and creating a new kind of weapon- himself. Boomstick: He's a titan of destruction and power, able to punch through a solid steel door and hurl tanks across the city; with his blade and claws he's capable of cutting people in half like butter! Whiz: Added to that, Mercer can absorb the biomass of any living creature to restore his health should he take a wound- allowing him to quickly restore himself from injury. Boomstick: Don't let that power fool you, Mercer's got his own version of parkour- namely running straight up buildings with his speed and jumping all of the way back down with a shocking result. Whiz: Alex Mercer is a certified genius, he's far from all brawn and no brains; he has utilized his enormous intellect to use his new power to create several techniques and abilities to further his plans. Boomstick: Let's hear it for the Armor- the heroic force of legends that protects man and beast! Mercer can alter his body to grant himself armor that makes his skin as durable as a tank, or he can create a Shield that can block damn-near anything the game can throw at him! Whiz: Until it breaks, which will cause the Shield to stay down for a time until Mercer can regenerate it. Which he can do easily because not only is he strong and fast- he's a master of disguise as well. Boomstick: What? A mustache and glasses? Whiz: Even better, when Mercer consumes a person he can temporarily become that person in appearance, allowing him the perfect way of avoiding attention. In effect, he can walk around in someone else's skin. Boomstick: Ewww. Whiz: Alongside his rival, Cole MacGrath, Alex Mercer is a force to be reckoned with in the urban environment; able to bring the full force of his powers to the table. Boomstick: Alright, two guys are in and throbbing for some action- get the last one in here! Whiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: DAMMIT! The Boss Hail to the motherf**king chief. Whiz: The Leader of the Third Street Saints, originally they started at the bottom as nothing more than a thug. Boomstick: But then there was nowhere to go but up: from gang member, to leader, to multinational corporation, to the leader of the entire United States of America! Whiz: And eventually the leader of the remains of the human race as well. Boomstick: As a gang member, The Boss quickly grew a reputation as someone you did NOT want to mess with. Whiz: Indeed, purely for being given a bad offer he caused a man to inject nuclear waste into his skin. ''But what's even worse is when you harm someone he cares about- after Alisha's death he buried Shogo alive and left his dead pinned to the deck of a burning ship filled with explosives. '''Boomstick: He's a self-admitted sociopath, perfectly fine with driving on the sidewalk and killing anyone who gets in his way. ' Whiz: In-game quotes lead us to believe The Boss was killing people even as a child to get by- considering he possesses no home at the start of the first game, this would imply he has spent a long time honing his skills. He has demonstrated an extremely fast learning curve and fighting style; able to take on giants like Maero in hand-to-hand combat and face trained Samurai in a swordbattle. But by far his best advantage against normal foes... Boomstick: He cheats. When facing Shogo's father he is disarmed and just pulls out a pistol to shoot the man instead. There's only one rule The Boss won't break- no betraying your friends- anything beyond that is fair game. Whiz: And then The Boss was put into a simulation by an evil alien overlord- and a whole new level of shenanigans were reached. The Boss: Yeah- things got pretty weird in there, not gonna lie. Boomstick: Oh right, the fourth wall took a real hit didn't it? The Boss: Hey- I'm just going by the script mate; it's my job. Whiz: Anyways, once he started getting used to things, The Boss acquired Super Powers; placing him well above a normal human in all aspects. The Boss: They're ''really cool powers.'' Boomstick: Unfortunately, all of his powers were limited to the simulation, meaning in reality he's still just a normal-''' The Boss: Are you forgetting the suit? I've got my powers in real life now lad! Whiz: He's got you there Boomstick- while his simulated weaponry is uncertain- at the end of the game The Boss has a suit that gives him full access to his powers in reality. He can fire elemental blasts from his hands and even use telekinesis to hurl tanks across the sky; he can use fire, ice, and even mind control powers with the Blast. ''The Boss: And with the power of DLC-'' Whiz: NO DLC POWERS! '''Boomstick: The jerk can run straight up buildings thanks to his speed- and outrun bullets when fully powered up- he can even lift cars into the air as he runs past! Whiz: We never really found out how fast he'd have to be to do that- but it's well above Mach 3 at the minimum considering it's a clear ripoff- The Boss: Homage. Whiz: - to The Matrix and Neo's flight to save Trinity from falling. In fact, a lot of his powers are ripoffs- The Boss: HOMAGES! Get Lee on the phone right now! Whiz: "Homages" to Infamous and Prototype and other heroes. Boomstick: Don't forget the Stomp ability! That lets him alter gravity in an area around him! The Boss: It's okay lad, you don't have to try so hard; just get on with the match. Whiz: All 3 combatants are set and their loadouts are finalized. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATHBATTLE! The Boss: Fuck, you referenced wanting a 3-way a lot man. Boomstick: GODDAMMIT! Deathbattle The sun sets as Cole MacGrath is riding powerlines and hops onto a nearby building as he spots Mercer playing with something on the rooftop. Cole steps closer. Cole: "What are you doing?" Mercer stands up and faces Cole. Mercer: "I'm gonna infect this entire city with the Blacklight Virus, is that a problem for you?" Cole immediately shoots a lightning bolt at the device Mercer was working on, destroying it and blasting the both of them off of the building. Meanwhile The Boss is walking down the road enjoying a good beer as Mercer and Cole land nearby, smashing an elaborate purple car with golden $ wheels. The Boss: "The FUCK are you two doing?!" MacGrath reaches forwards to leach electricity from the car as Mercer grabs a few nearby people to devour- both bolstering themselves up. Cole: "I'm saving my city." Mercer: "I'm creating my city." The Boss finishes his drink and throws the bottle on the ground. The Boss: "Fuck it- this is MY city!" FIGHT Cole fires pulses of electronic energy at Mercer- who develops his Shield to defend against them as he charges with his Blade. Cole creates a spire of ice underneath his position, propelling him up into the air as Mercer slices clean through the pillar. Mercer turns around just for a couple of bullets to strike him in the face- he furiously turns to see The Boss running down the road and firing at him with dual-pistols. Before Mercer can react, a blot of lightning slams into his shield- destroying it and hurling him through the glass front of a store. Cole can be seen grinding away on power lines. The Boss runs past the store as screams are heard inside and the remaining windows are splattered with blood. Cole is surprised to see The Boss accelerate extremely quickly- rapidly overtaking him and getting in front- Cole raises a Polarity Shield as The Boss opens fire with the pistols again. The bullets are harmlessly absorbed by the barrier. The Boss: "Fucking hell-" The Boss is suddenly struck by a flying car as Mercer re-enters the fray, racing along a nearby building to jump at Cole. Cole is tackled off of the powerlines- taking several cuts from Mercer in the process- though Mercer is shocked severely as they fall. Both land and tumble apart, Cole siphoning energy from nearby cars and Mercer sending out tentacles to grab nearby civilians. A nearby man in a suit turns to run away before he's plucked into the air by The Boss- who draws energy from him before tossing him away and walking towards the remains of his car. Mercer paces back and forth in front of Cole as Cole hangs back, electricity crackling in his hands. Mercer: "You're a step above the rest- but in the end you're still only human- I have surpassed humanity- I am the next stage of evolution!" Cole: "I've heard this all before." Cole tosses a freezing grenade at Mercer, who brings up his shield to deflect the shockwave; freezing the Shield. Mercer runs forwards as Cole brings out a lightning bolt- hammering the shield and shattering it. Mercer continues his dash forwards, bringing up his clawed hand to cut Cole's chest. Cole responds with a blast of energy, hurling Mercer back across the road. Cole begins to climb a building as Mercer stands up and jumps at him. Mercer suddenly turns to see The Boss running towards them with a massive swarm of vehicles caught in the air behind him. The Boss runs past and the vehicles smash into Mercer, dragging him down the road in a whirlwind of metal and fire. Cole glances down to see The Boss coming to a stop with something in his hand. Cole: "What the-" The Boss turns and fires a RPG straight at Cole, who leaps off the building and uses an Electronic Tether to swing higher onto the building. The Boss throws the RPG launcher onto the ground before running forwards to race towards the top of the building. Mercer has jumped onto the building himself and was also running towards the top on another side. All three combatants reach the top of the building at roughly the same time. Mercer's flesh ripples and he hurls out tentacles of biomass in all directions to reach for both of his enemies. Cole erects his Frost Shield again but the tentacles are too strong and pierce it, cutting Cole deeply. The Boss creates a barrier of ice around himself that freezes the tentacles as they get close to him. The Boss takes this opportunity to charge straight at Mercer and grab him with telekinesis- lifting him into the air and hurling him towards the ground far below. Mercer leaves a crater where he lands, screaming as he extends his biomass in all directions- taking down power lines and even hitting a generator. The entire skyscraper goes dark. The Boss leans over the side to look at Mercer as Cole runs up behind him and belts him over the head with the AMP. The Boss falls off before recovering and using a burst of air to direct himself back to the building, leaping up to give Cole the finger and rubbing his head. The Boss then pulls out a giant purple dildo from behind his back, holding it like a sword. Cole makes a face of pure disgust as he looks at the weapon. The Boss gives Cole the "come get some" finger twitch. Cole charges forwards and the two cross weapons, AMP vs dildo. Cole strikes The Boss several time but The Boss has erected an electrical barrier around himself, preventing the shocks from harming him. The Boss strikes Cole- the limpness of the dildo reaching around the AMP to whack Cole upside his head. The Boss follows this up with a kick to the groin, causing Cole to double over in pain before The Boss punches straight into his chest, lifting Cole into the air before dropping him to the side; blood pooling out of his chest. The Boss takes no chances and brings his foot down on Cole's head, splattering it. The building shudders as a scream echoes from below- Mercer had caused spires of biomass to shatter the bottom of the building, causing it to fall. The Boss runs straight down the falling building towards Mercer, using it as a ramp to increase his speed. The Boss punches straight through Mercer, who falls into a hunk of biomass. The Boss turns around in time to see Mercer change his form into that of another person and hide in a crowd. The camera zooms in as The Boss smiles and is covered in flames. The Boss pulls out his pistols and beings firing into the ground randomly- lightning everyone on fire.. Mercer jumps out of the crowd with a trail of flames following him. The Boss reaches out with telekinesis, grabbing Mercer and firing point-blank rounds through his skull. Mercer reaches out and claws The Boss across the arm, causing him to drop his pistol. The Boss uses his remaining arm to hurl Mercer across the road before grabbing his arm and groaning. Mercer digs in with his claws, stopping his momentum, before sprinting at The Boss with both claws extended. The Boss crouches and then jumps skywards, ascending so high Mercer can barely see him. Mercer enhances his vision to see The Boss dropping straight towards him at high speeds, a noise reaching his ears. "Fuuuuuuckkkkkk youuuuuuuuu!" The Boss kicks Mercer dead-on as a nuclear explosion fills the area, blinding everyone. When the explosion clears The Boss can be seen standing in the middle of the burnt-out street as embers still whirl around in the wind. The Boss: "Like I said," he lights a cigarette using a nearby fire, "this is MY city." K.O. Results Boomstick: talk about ending with a bang. Whiz: While Cole and Mercer are both dangerous beings, The Boss through his rip-offs has almost the exact same powerset as both of them combined, making him a formidable foe for them together- even more so alone. The Boss: HOMAGES! Whiz: His buffs in particular made him an incredible threat, able to repel anything Cole could throw at him and causing a severe amount of trouble for anything Mercer was capable of. Boomstick: Poor Mercer though, he might be a physical powerhouse but both of his opponents have a ton of ranged attacks and ways to keep him away, making this an uphill battle for him right from the start. Regen only can carry you so far. Whiz: The Boss honestly held most of the cards- he's more mobile than his opponents, he's stronger than Cole and could likely match Mercer, and his speed is nothing to sneeze at either. Boomstick: But the cap has got to be the ability to nuke the ground just by jumping far enough. Cole and Mercer both can't survive that point-blank attack- especially when there's nothing stopping The Boss from doing it again and again. The Boss: And to think- I didn't get my DLC or my alien weapons! Boomstick: Shut up! You won- isn't that enough? Whiz: The Winner is the Leader of the 3rd Street Saints!Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles